


When I Snap My Fingers

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Hypnotism, M/M, Pre-Slash, mentions of past bullying, mentions of past humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daydreamingofdragons prompted: "Friends episode title prompt: "The One with the Hypnosis Tape" please. Sabriel for preference but anything SPN would be great if you want to go for something else. Thanks!" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Snap My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“You don’t actually think that’ll work, do you?”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam like the sensible adult he was. “If it doesn’t, then what could it hurt?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little creepy taking away someone’s free will? Or in this case, just thinking about it?”

“Look, the book says you can’t make someone do something they really don’t want to. You’re just making people think all your suggestions are awesome.”

“Still creepy,” Sam maintained as Gabriel played the sound file the book provided.

“ _Relax. Breathe deeply. Listen to my voice. Nothing else matters. Just my voice. You’re feeling calm. Content. Safe. Listen to my voice-”_

“Yup definitely creepy.”

“Oh, come on,” Gabriel scoffed. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t laugh your ass off to see Azazel in Starbucks, dancing in his sock-garters and starched briefs?”

Sam sighed. “No, I wouldn’t. I hate the guy, you know that, but if he’s not in charge of his own actions, I’ll feel disgusted, not amused.”

Gabriel gave him a long look and pointedly turned a page in the book. “I’m not sure he felt the same when he stole Alfie’s clothes at that frat party and laughed with all his friends when he walked home wearing a table cloth.”

There was a long pause while Sam absorbed the words. “That was, what… eight years ago?”

“Alfie’s still seeing his therapist,” Gabriel murmured. “And Azazel is just looking too fucking prim in his suit and tie in his swanky office.”

“Still, that was ages ago. He’s probably less of a dick now,” Sam argued, although he wasn’t entirely convinced himself.”

Gabriel fixed him with a grim look. “Yesterday he made his interns play Twister in his office. In their underwear.”

Sam jaw fell open. “Shit, that’s cause for a lawsuit, not a prank!”

“Oh, he’s gonna get sued,” Gabriel said darkly. “But not until I’ve made him a laughing stock on his own turf.”

Sam watched Gabriel reading intently for a few moments before grabbing his phone. “I have a friend who owes me a favor. She also happens to be one of the best lawyers in town regarding sexual harassment. She’ll nail his ass to the wall.”

Before he finished dialing he sent Gabriel a smile. “You know, every time I think you’ve finally confirmed my theory that you’re a complete asshole, you go and do something twisted yet totally noble like this.”

“And yet, you still won’t go out with me.”

“Nope,” Sam said, but he was smiling.

“One day, Winchester. One day.”

End.


End file.
